In the literature, compounds which have an inhibitory effect on the enzyme cholesterol ester transfer protein (CETP) are proposed for the treatment of the cardiovascular disorders, in particular hypolipoproteinemia, dyslipidimia, hypertriglyceridimia, hyperlipidimia, hypercholesterolemia and atherosclerosis.
Compounds from various chemical classes are described in the literature as inhibitors of CETP (WO 98/35937, WO 00/017164, WO 05/100298, US2002120011, US2002177708, WO 00/18724). Also, substituted tetrahydroquinoline derivatives (WO 06/063828) have been described, however substituted 1,3,5,6,7,8-hexahydro-furo[3,4-b]quinoline derivatives defined by formula I have not yet been described for the inhibition of CETP.